In many cases, anatomical models are intended for visual observation only and are typically used for classroom demonstration, patient education and similar purposes. In other cases, anatomical models have been adapted for use in training surgeons to perform specific surgical or interventional procedures. The use of such anatomical models in surgical training allows the surgeon to practice at least some aspects of a particular procedure using the model rather than a cadaver, living animal or human patient.
One particular anatomical model that has been used for training surgeons in the performance of endoscopic sinus surgery is the SurgTrainer™ Human Nasal Model for Endonasal Surgery Training available from SurgTrainer, Ltd., 4-4-21, Kasuga, Tsukuba City, Ibaraki 305-0821 Japan. Also see, see, Yamauchi Y, Yamashita J, Mochimaru M, Fukui Y, Niikura M, Uno H, Yokoyama K, “Development of a Silicone Model for Endoscopic Sinus Surgery,” proc CARS 99, p. 1039, 1999). This device generally includes a head-shaped housing into which various anatomical inserts may be interchangeably inserted and a soft plastic covering representing the skin and soft tissue structures of the patient's face. The interchangeable inserts represent various bone/sinus configurations representative of pathological conditions and, in at least some cases, are designed to be incised, drilled or cut by the surgeon undergoing training. This model is purported to be x-ray and CT compatible and may be used in conjunction with image guided surgical systems.
Recently, new catheter-based procedures have been developed by Acclarent, Inc. of Menlo Park, Calif. for the performance of less traumatic sinus and endonasal surgeries. These new procedures include, but are not limited to, uncinate-sparing Baloon Sinuplasty™ procedures and uncinate-sparing ethmoidectomy procedures using catheters, non-rigid instruments and advanced imaging techniques (Acclarent, Inc., Menlo Park, Calif.). Examples of these new devices, systems and methods are described in incorporated U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/829,917 entitled Devices, Systems and Methods for Diagnosing and Treating Sinusitis and Other Disorders of the Ears, Nose and/or Throat; 10/944,270 entitled Apparatus and Methods for Dilating and Modifying Ostia of Paranasal Sinuses and Other Intranasal or Paranasal Structures; 11/116,118 entitled Methods and Devices for Performing Procedures Within the Ear, Nose, Throat and Paranasal Sinuses filed Apr. 26, 2005 and 11/150,847 filed Jun. 10, 2005, of which this application is a continuation-in-part. Baloon Sinuplasty™ procedures are performable using various types of guidance including but not limited to C-arm fluoroscopy, transnasal endoscopy, optical image guidance and/or electromagnetic image guidance. No commercially available anatomical models are known to have heretofore been adapted for demonstration, training or promotion of these Baloon Sinuplasty™ procedures or other endonasal or transnasal catheter-based procedures.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for the development of new anatomical models and related methods for training, demonstration, promotion and sale of medical and surgical products, including catheter-based endonasal and transnasal procedures.